


Lunch Break

by captain_sassy_socks



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Oral Sex, Smut, samjackshipday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:06:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25547926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_sassy_socks/pseuds/captain_sassy_socks
Summary: Jack picks Sam up for lunch.Ch I - rating T / prompt "It's you. It's always been you."Ch II - rating E / prompt "Dessert"
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill
Comments: 35
Kudos: 70





	1. Always Her

Her radiant smile blinded him the moment his eyes detected her on top of the stairs outside of the academy lecture hall. Her infectious laughter drifted through the air and kindled the flame of desire in his stomach. It had been an eternity since he heard the familiar sound. He missed it. When her face turned in his direction, her sparkling eyes fixated on him and drew him in. Only she existed. Everyone else became inconsequential.

He felt like a drowning man at sea most days, clinging to anything to keep him afloat amidst the scheming and power struggles in the capital. Only the prospect of losing himself in her sublime essence when they met again upheld his resolve.

Without effort, she parted the crowd with her divine aura and descended toward him.

Hidden behind his sunglasses, his hungry gaze soaked her in; her toned legs, pristine uniform, and prestigious insignia. Pride filled his chest.

She halted two feet in front of him, close enough for his nose to pick up her enticing perfume, far enough to keep up appearances.

“General.” The honorific rolled off her tongue, calm and neutral, as refined over the years. Her ruby red lips, however, held a promise for later when they lay entangled in his sheets. While his caresses brought her down from her high, she would use him as a sounding-board for her latest project. First, she would outline an abstract problem on his skin. Next, his monosyllable answers would encourage her to look at it from different angles. Skeptical, she would mull over it. The moment a viable solution emerged in her head, her entire face would light up. In her euphoria, she would smother him with kisses and reduce him to grunts and groans.

He was looking forward to helping her once again.

“Colonel.” Invisible to the untrained eye, his Adam’s apple bobbed. The yearning for physical contact, to feel her warmth underneath his fingertips, tugged at his nerves.

One corner of her mouth curled up. “What brings you to my presentation?” Her raised eyebrow dared him to speak the truth.

_You. It’s always been you._

His revitalized heart pounded against his rib cage. “I was in the area.” His nonchalance started to crumble under her knowing stare. Beads of sweat formed at his temple.

Her foot slid an inch closer. “And here I thought you were finally interested in gravitational waves.” Her upper body leaned a fraction toward him, invading his intimate space.

Her boldness surprised him, yet he didn’t waver, didn’t react, didn’t make a fool out of himself in public. Despite her pull, he resisted. One day, he would tell her he had already memorized the basics of the gravitation theory a long time ago since she was the strongest force of attraction he had ever encountered. Steady, he orbited around her, trapped for all eternity. He didn’t mind in the least. “Lunch?” His pinkie finger twitched at his side.

“Sure. I have two hours before the next lecture starts.” Her megawatt smile turned his legs to jelly. “Lead the way, General.”

A wide grin spread across his face as anticipation bubbled deep inside him. “With pleasure, Colonel.” He waved to the sedan on the other side of the street. “Shall we?”

She spun on her heels and strode ahead. Trailing one step behind, he admired the view.

Since the fateful meeting a decade ago, Samantha Carter became his guiding light, his beacon of hope. She had picked up the shards of his soul, smoothed the edges, patched up the cracks, and pieced him back together, one shy or joyful or beaming smile at a time. Without hesitation, he would follow her everywhere, all over the galaxy, until the end of time. For her, he would conquer hell, unlock the mysteries of the universe, and eat green vegetables. All she had to do was ask.

Because she owned his heart, always and forever.


	2. Dessert

After a short drive, they reached their destination, a small Italian restaurant in a secluded back yard. Only a handful of patrons occupied the tables, none of them were military. Here, they didn’t have to uphold strict decorum.

While he listened to her animated explanation of her latest albeit failed experiment, he devoured his saltimbocca. As usual, it was fried to perfection.

“You see, that’s the problem.” She speared the cherry tomato with more force than necessary.

“Kick him out.” The prosciutto melted in his mouth. The cook had outdone himself.

“I don’t know,” she admitted and chased a rebellious olive on her plate.

Despite the shadow of the surrounding trees, the midday heat seeped into his bones. He grabbed his water and took a sip. “You’re in charge,” he pointed out. “He doesn’t belong on the team if he’s an incompetent idiot.”

“He’s not that bad,” she countered and dribbled some more olive oil over her salad.

Her rant had given him a different impression. “Well, I can transfer him to McMurdo.” He snapped his fingers for emphasis. “Like that.”

“You wouldn’t.” She stared at him in disbelief.

He cocked an eyebrow before he delved back into his food.

“Okay, I’ll think about it,” she conceded. “How’s the meat?” She gestured to his plate.

“Delicious.” He scooped up a morsel of veal and sage with his fork and offered it to her.

She welcomed his gift and absorbed it. “Mmmhhmmm.” She picked up the napkin and dabbed it against her lips. “Wonderful.”

They ate the rest of their meal in comfortable silence. After the waiter cleared the table, she looked around and sighed, “I love this place. It’s so peaceful and… and beautiful.” The last part was nothing more than a whisper.

“Yes, it is.” Something else entirely captured his attention as he drank his coffee and fiddled with his napkin.

She tilted her head and studied his dreamy expression with increasing interest. Her finger circled the cup’s rim until she paused, and a leer took hold of her face.

He gulped as he recognized the sign; she was up to something. Whatever it was, it usually meant trouble for him. He didn’t have to wait long to find out because her bare foot rubbed against his calf half a second later. At the unexpected and brazen contact, he choked on his coffee. Taking advantage of his current predicament, she climbed up his leg and settled in his lap. Experimentally, she wiggled her toes and rocked a few times against him. Biting down on his bottom lip, he stifled a moan and crushed the linen object in his hand. Glaring at her, he sent the clear message not to embarrass them. When she didn’t abort her attack, he clutched her foot, but she had no difficulty in disentangling herself since she anticipated his move. Smiling innocently, she winked and blew him a kiss across the table.

Evil. That called for retaliation.

He cleared his throat. “Shall we?”

***

The moment the car set into motion, he leaned in and aimed at her luscious lips, intend to get back at her. A discouraging push at his chest stopped him halfway through his venture. He blinked in confusion. “What?” The raised tinted divider guaranteed privacy.

Two fingers beneath his chin lifted his gaze. “I can’t look crumpled and disheveled. I deliver the last presentation of the day,” she reasoned. “What will people think of me?”

“That you’re beautiful,” he grinned and smoothed one lapel of her uniform.

“Jack,” she admonished him while her hand slapped his leg.

Sighing in defeat, he slumped onto his side of the bench. “You’re right.” There would have only been enough time for a quickie anyway, not that it mattered now.

To his surprise, her fingers glided upward to his groin and brushed against him. Puzzled, he narrowed his eyes at her. Didn’t she just refuse his advances?

Palming him, she scooted closer and whispered in his ear, “Doesn’t mean I can’t have fun.” The tip of her tongue tickled his earlobe.

His eyes darkened at the prospect of her kneeling in front of him, of her plump lips sliding along his length, of her swallowing all he had to give. His breathing quickened when she freed him from the confines of his uniform pants. He widened his legs to give her better access. Determined and efficient as ever, she set a languid, steady rhythm to enlarge and harden him. He responded instantly since all his blood had rushed south.

Lost in the terrific feeling, he growled when she grabbed his hair and pulled his head back, baring his throat. He succumbed to her branding tongue and scraping teeth. With zealous determination, she worked him toward his sweet demise.

“Saaam,” he moaned through gritted teeth as a warning, an approval, and a plea. He yearned for more, all of her.

She hummed against his skin but didn’t bow to his wish, tormenting him further.

"Please,” he whined. She had already reduced him, the Head of Homeworld Command, to a quivering, impatient mess.

She detached herself and reclined. A devilish smirk tugged at the corners of her mouth as her gaze penetrated his soul. “Whiny, aren’t we?” Her gentle hand continued to manipulate his manhood. “You know, good things come to those who wait.” Her thumb circled the head and spread the drop of precum that had leaked from him. “Can you be a good, patient General?” He shuddered and nodded eagerly. “Are you sure?” Her grip loosened; her delicate strokes slowed down.

“Yes!” His loins thrust upward, seeking more friction than she granted him with her feathery touch. However, her scolding look questioned his attitude. Taking a deep breath, he assured, “I can be good.” Balling his fists, he willed his body to obey.

The charged silence between them stretched for several seconds since she kept him guessing about her next action. Fear and lust clutched his heart, but he didn’t dare to move or make a noise.

“See,” her fingers skimmed the underside of his twitching member, “not that difficult at all.” Her twinkling eyes locked with him as she sank down to engulf him. The sight of his head disappearing behind her moist lips made the muscles in his abdomen clench. A shaky groan echoed through the cabin. Frantic fingers loosened the knot of the strangulating material around his neck.

She was going to kill him with her skillful and persistent torture.

At a leisured pace, her head bobbed up and down, while her fist twisted and pumped. Approving noises resonated from her and singed his nerve-endings.

How he wished he could free her dress shirt and massage the flesh beneath, scrape his fingernails along her spine, dip between her buttocks.

The sudden flicker of her tongue at the frenulum combined with a squeeze of his balls sent a fireball of arousal straight to his core. His hips bucked. One hand flexed above his head, whereas the other gripped the seat. Anything to hold on to. His insides tightened like a metal spring, ready to burst. “I’m… oh, god!” His hoarse voice sounded alien to his own ears.

She sped up her movements and increased the pressure, driving him out of his mind. The muscles in his thighs tensed, and his head fell back against the headrest with a thud. Groaning at the overwhelming sensations, he climbed higher and higher until he teetered on the edge. Desperate to anchor himself, his fingers dug into the coarse fabric at her shoulder. One more firm stroke, he only ne-

Her teeth grazed his oversensitive head.

Hissing, he convulsed and erupted. Eyes shut, mouth agape, he let the release wash over him as he emptied himself, spurt after spurt. She drained him, coaxed everything from him, until the last drop flowed down her palate.

For a moment, he floated on a cloud of bliss through time and space. In his mind, nothing existed, except her dazzling smile.

The tender fingers on his cheek guided him back and grounded him in the here and now. Relishing in her touch, he lifted his head. His eyes fluttered open. Her blurry face swam into his line of sight. “If... you wanted... dessert,... we could have… you know,” he panted for breath.

She pursed her lips and tapped his nose. “Who said this was dessert.” Her deft fingers tucked him back into his pants, zipped up, and straightened his tie.

“Huh?” The afterglow of his climax interfered with his ability to follow her train of thought. His entire body still felt like boneless jelly, although his breathing gradually returned to normal.

She chuckled, “No, I consider this an appetizer.” As she wet her thumb and wiped off the red stain on his chin, a mischievous gleam stretched over her face. “Main course tonight. Your responsibility.” With due diligence, she erased all evidence from their encounter, so he looked presentable again.

Appreciating her way of thinking, he caught her retreating hand mid-air and brought the inside of her wrist to his mouth. He promised, “A three-course menu will be ready when you get home.” Without a doubt, he would ensure a magnificent supernova exploded behind her eyelids.

The car halted.

“I count on it.” She traced the stars on his shoulder with affection.

His heart swelled at the joy and adoration that radiated from her. When he had started dating her, he had never expected to discover such a naughty and playful tigress beneath the surface. They delighted in finding new ways to unleash that force of nature.

The vehicle door opened.

With a pad of his knee, she exited, the mask of the dutiful soldier slipping back into place.

He vented a deep sigh. A long, tedious afternoon lay ahead of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you squint, you'll find a tiny bit of the prompt "Empty" in here.

**Author's Note:**

> Tomorrow on Ship Day, I'll post chapter II.


End file.
